Letters to L'Ile de Beauté
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: France has decided that his little sister, Corsica, needs more friends - and what better ways then through letters? -All letters are accepted, save for flamers, and can be sent through either PM or review-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUCKING CORSICA, BITCHES! Okay, well, actually, I just own my OC, Corsica/Alexandrine, but, still! Don't own anything else though (cept my other oc's), so, that sort of sucks ass...**

.

.

.

Bonjour!

It's nice to meet you all, my lovelies! I'm Alexandrine Bonnefoy - or, Lexie, as my friends call me. I represent the island of Corsica, which, is technically part of France...even though I'm a lot closer to Italy...and apparently I'm also Veneziano's nipple or something...I don't know. The last part could be something big brother made up entirely, so, I really don't dwell on it, much.

As you guys can probably figure, my big brother is France. No, none of you need to freak out - he's not that bad of a guy, is he? I mean, he's been a good brother to Canada, Monaco, Seychelles and I, and, he's never tried anything with us, like some people assume. In fact, it was big brother who suggested that I start writing letters, in the first place. He saw a lot of others doing it, and thought that, maybe it would help me get some more friends? For some reason, he doesn't really like the fact of my friends being Romano, Sicily, and America...considering they're probably my only actual friends, save for, like, my two horses, and my dog...

I'm not anti-social, or anything. I'm just not around most of the other countries, because my brother's the ones who settles things like politics and war. Mostly due to him being the one in charge, after all, so, why not? As for who I am in general - typically, I'm very laid back, and I really don't have a temper. It takes a lot to get me mad, actually...anyways, I love having fun with my friends, and doing outdoorsy activities - like, surfing, going hiking, and horse-back riding.

So, yeah...that's mostly who I am.

I hope to hear from you all soon - I'd really love to get to know everyone, and maybe become friends?

Au Revoir,

_Alexandrine R. Bonnefoy_


	2. Bonjour, Bhu!

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUCKING CORSICA, BITCHES! Okay, well, actually, I just own my OC, Corsica/Alexandrine, but, still! Don't own anything else though (cept my other oc's), so, that sort of sucks ass...**

.

.

.

Bonjour, Bhu!

It's nice to meet you :3

You're one of China's younger siblings? That's really cool! And that had to be fun - learning how to use a kitchen utensil as a weapon! Hmm, big brother never taught me that...he taught me how to cook, though, and Canada was the one who taught me how to use a hockey stick for a weapon (though, I never really play hockey, considering it doesn't snow...so...).

I've heard a lot about Japan, South Korea and Russia from America and them - Japan seems nice, I guess, and South Korea sounds pretty fun! I don't know much about North Korea, though, but, I've heard he's not very social...

I don't really know what to think of Russia - Lovi's as scared of him as he is of big brother! Sicily says he's not that bad, but America really doesn't seem to like him, I don't know why...he just goes off on rants, sometimes, when he's brought up. Though, I'd like to meet him someday, see if anything I've heard is true or not (which, I doubt he's all that bad)...

You like singing? Oh, that sounds fun! You must have a really good voice! :3

I hope to hear from you soon!

Au Revoir,

_Alexandrine R. Bonnefoy_


	3. Bonjour, Georgia!

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUCKING CORSICA, BITCHES! Okay, well, actually, I just own my OC, Corsica/Alexandrine, but, still! Don't own anything else though (cept my other oc's), so, that sort of sucks ass...**

.

.

.

Bonjour, Georgia!

Oh, you're one of Russia's sisters? That's _tre_ _magnifique_!

Sunflower fields, hmm? Those are always so great to visit. And you play the flute? That's really cool - you're the first flute player I've met! Well, Prussia plays the flute, but, he only does that once or twice a year for one of his old kings, from what big brother told me, so, oui, you're the first actual flute player I've ever met :)

As for messing with the other European countries, I know that can be fun! Big brother once took me along when he and his two best friends went on some sort of prank-trip or something...it was actually kind of fun!

I understand - a lot of people are weary of my big brother, but, I agree, he is pretty nice. And I've heard a lot about China being kidlike, even if he is the oldest country, so, I think that's really, really nice!

I hope to hear from you again, soon!

Au Revoir,

_Alexandrine R. Bonnefoy_


	4. Bonjour, Helsinki!

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUCKING CORSICA, BITCHES! Okay, well, actually, I just own my OC, Corsica/Alexandrine, but, still! Don't own anything else though (cept my other oc's), so, that sort of sucks ass...**

.

.

.

Bonjour, Sofia!

It's nice to meet you!

You're one of Finland's daughters? Would that mean you're related to Sealand and Sweden, or am I way off? Big brother told me about those two having adopted Sealand, and such...and something about a "wife" or whatever...I don't know...

You horse-back ride, too!? You should come over sometime - the beach is just _tre, tre magnifique _for rides.

Francis told me about you being a figure skater - he says you're amazing at it! And, _oui_, I wonder the same thing. Some of it might be coming from England, always calling him a pervert and rapist and such...he isn't! He's just more open to love then other countries are, and there are countries that could be qualified as more perverted then him, I'm willing to bet. And he doesn't rape people, just to clarify - he wouldn't do..._that_ unless the other person was willing to do so.

Hope to hear from you again soon!

Au revoir,

_Alexandrine R. Bonnefoy_


End file.
